Herz brennt
by Pani-chan
Summary: Harry erzählt Draco über den Orden... Dann wird die große Schlacht geschlagen und was bleibt, sind Harrys Erinnerungen, an die Zeit davor... SongFic zu "Herz brennt" von den Toten Hosen!rnCHAP 4 IS ON!
1. Herz brennt

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Harry und auch kein anderer Chara leider. Alles von JKR und ich verdien auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

* * *

Prolog

Warum nur?

Warum war das alles passiert?

Wofür war es gut?

Warum hatte dieser verdammte Kerl so was zu bestimmen?

Seit wann konnte ein einziger Mensch über die ganze Welt bestimmen?

Warum hat die Welt das zugelassen?

Warum nur?

Harry stand nur da, blickte ins Leere. Vor ihm der Ozean mit rauschenden Wellen, gefährlichen Wellen. Am Horizont ging die Sonne unter. Alles könnte so schön sein, doch nichts war schön, nichts war romantisch, alles war schlecht, verloren und verlogen!

Und das, obwohl die größte Schlacht aller Zeiten geschlagen war und sie gewonnen hatten. Ja, sie hatten es wahrhaftig geschafft, ihn zu besiegen, ihn, der solange schon versucht hat, die Welt mit Dunkelheit zu überziehen. Ihn, der Harry selbst Jahre lang nach dem Leben trachtete, ihn der so viele Menschen gequält hatte, ihn hatten sie bezwungen, ihn! Lord Voldemord!

Und doch hatte er, der Junge der noch immer lebte, zu viel verloren, zu viele Leiden sehen, zu viel Schmerz gespürt. Zu viele Leute hatten ihr leben in diesem langen Krieg gelassen, zu viele.

Und was war der Grund dafür? Es gab keinen wahren Grund, außer das ein irrer, kluger Zauberer, die ganze Welt an sich reißen wollte, dass war der einzige Grund. Und zu viele hatten sich hinter dem schwarzen Lord geschlagen, obwohl sie wussten, dass, wenn ihr Herr den Krieg gewinnen sollte, sie selbst nichts davon hätten.

Und was war jetzt dabei raus gekommen? Die Welt war zerstört, London war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen und auch in Hogwarts sah es nicht viel besser aus. Auch hier in Brighton, wo Harry gerade an der Küste stand, war kein Haus mehr ganz geblieben.

Und auch Leben wurde zerstört, überall lagen Leichen! Leichen von Muggeln, vom Orden, von Todessern, von Freunden, von Kindern! Und direkt hinter Harry lagen sie! Sie, die als letztes gefallen waren, um ihn zu retten, sie!

* * *

Ich weiß, is nicht gerade lang, aber mir is für den Prolog nich mehr eingefallen, ohne zuviel zu verraten! Also, bitte rewievt mir und ihr erfahrt was genau passiert is!

Eure Pani!


	2. Es ist mitten in der Nacht

So, hier haben wir das erste richtige Chap, hoffe es gefällt euch nen bissl!

* * *

**Es ist mitten in der Nacht!**

Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und noch immer stand Harry einfach nur da und sah ins nichts.

Dann blickte er Draco an, der ihm am nächsten lag. Mit ihm, mit diesem jungen Mann hatte er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch gestritten und geliebt, mit ihm wollte er durch die Ewigkeit gehen. Doch mit ihm hatte alles erst begonnen...

_---Flashback---_

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, als er Schritte hörte. Die Dunkelheit war schon hereingebrochen und Harry war es deutlichst verboten worden, so spät noch draußen herumzulaufen. Doch mit Hilfe seines Tarnumhanges war es für Harry bisher noch nie ein Problem gewesen, sich unbemerkt aus dem Schloss zu verdrücken.

Als er jetzt Lärm hörte blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Er zuckte seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich sah er ihn, den Jungen mit den blonden Haaren und den grauen Augen, er kam direkt auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Hallo Harry! So spät noch alleine unterwegs? Soll ich dich vielleicht begleiten?"

Harry erschrak. Niemand hatte bisher den Tarnumhang sehen können, niemand außer Moody! Wie also konnte Draco wissen, dass er direkt vor ihm stand???

„Woher weißt du...?"

Draco nahm Harry den Tarnumhang ab. Der schwarze Wuschelkopf war immer noch total verblüfft.

„Die Liebe überwindet auch Unsichtbarkeit!"

„Die Lie...?"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon hatte er Dracos Zunge im Hals. Anfangs war er geschockt, dann spürte er, was er schon seit Jahren spürte. Zuneigung zu diesem blonden Slytherin, ja Liebe, zu diesem Jungen.

Als Draco Harry wieder los ließ, sah dieser ihn einfach nur an. Er sagte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur an, ohne Vorwurf, ohne jegliche andere Gefühlsregung. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden begann er zu sprechen.

„Draco..."

„Halt den Mund! Ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Moment an, seit ich dich das erste mal in der Winkelgasse gesehen hab."

„Ich dich auch."

Was anderes brachte er nicht heraus, etwas anderes viel ihm auch in diesem Moment nicht ein.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Zu Hagrid."

„Was willst du bei dem?"

„Ich wollt ihn etwas fragen."

„Frag doch mich!"

„Das geht nicht!"

„Ach komm... In einer Beziehung sollte niemand ein Geheimnis vor dem anderen haben!"

Harry sah seinen Gegenüber total perplex an.

„Sagtest du gerade in einer Beziehung ???"

„Ja."

„Ähh, wie jetzt?"

„Na, wenn zwei sich lieben, haben sie eigentlich dann auch eine Beziehung."

„Ah ja, ach so."

„Und was willst du Hagrid nun fragen?"

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ..."

„Ach komm schon!"

„Nicht hier. Komm, wir gehen in die Heulende Hütte. Dort kann ich dir alles erzählen."

Nun war es Draco der doof aus der Wäsche sah.

„In die Heulende Hütte?"

„Jepp!"

Die beiden Jungen warfen sich den Tarnumhang wieder über und gingen in Richtung Peitschende Weide davon. An dem großen Baum angekommen nahm sich Harry einen Stock und schaffte es geschickt, den Baum zum stillstehen zu bringen. Sie verschwanden zusammen in dem Gang unter der Weide und gingen nun zur Heulenden Hütte. Dort angekommen kam Draco aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.

„So toll sieht's hier auch nicht aus!"

„Hast Recht. So was wollteste nun Hagrid sagen?"

„Na ja, es geht um den Orden."

„Den Orden? Welcher Orden?"

„Also, oh Gott, Dumbeldore bringt mich um, aber okay, ich erzähl dir alles."

„Na dann schieß mal los."

„Na gut! Also ich meine den Orden des Phönix. Das ist ein Orden, wo alle Feinde, alle mächtigen Feinde Voldemorts sich vereinen um ihr gemeinsames Ziel zu verfolgen, Voldemort vernichten. Hagrid ist auch ein Mitglied dieses Ordens, na ja, jdenfalls wollte ich ihn fragen, was es neues gibt, weil Dumbeldore und Remus erzählen mir nichts und auch Tonks hab ich erst gestern gefragt, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten."

„Und dieser Orden, bist du auch Mitglied?"

„Na ja, so halb. Ich darf nicht auf ihren Sitzungen teilnehmen, oder so, aber ich gehöre schon dazu, irgendwie..."

Draco grinste nur.

„Was grinst du?"

„Ach nichts..."

„Na gut, ich muss gehen, Ron wartet auf mich."

„Okay. Hey Harry! Luv Ya!"

„Ich dich auch!"

Damit verschwand Harry in dem gang, der zur Peitschenden Weide führt.

Am nächsten Tag ging er wirklich zu Hagrid runter, von dem er erfuhr, dass der Orden Voldemort in einen Hinterhalt locken wollte und er, Harry, Voldemort dann töten sollte. Er erfuhr von Hagrid genau, wie und wann und wo es ablaufen sollte. Wie immer regte Harry sich auf, dass Dumbeldore ihm das nicht erzählte. Doch andererseits erzählte er Dumbeldore ja auch nicht alles...

Als er von Hagrid zurückkam traf er sich wieder mit Draco, um diesem alles zu erzählen und um ihre heimliche Liebe auszuleben.

Draco grinste nur wieder, als er Harrys detailierte Nachrichten hörte.

_---Flashback Ende---_

Und nun war dieser Junge, dieser blonde, so süße Junge, im Krieg gefallen, einfach so, ohne sich zu verabschieden, ohne ihm, Harry auf wiedersehen zu sagen!

Es ist mitten in der Nacht

Und ich schlafe nicht,

Weil ich dir tausend Gedanken schick

Und ich dich immer mehr vermiss.

Du liegst neben mir,

Ich kann dich nicht spüren

Und ich kann sie nicht ignorieren,

Die Angst dich zu verlieren.

* * *

Okay, das war das erste richtige Chap. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, warum Draco immer nur grinst und wie das Attentat auf Voldemord verlaufen ist, dann bleibt dran... Und, BITTE reviewt mir!

Eure Pani!


	3. Zu glauben das es dir gut geht

---Flashback---

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden. Kommst du bitte mit in mein Büro?"

Nicht erstaunt folgte Harry der Anweisung des Schuldirektors. Es war nicht selten in letzter Zeit, dass Dumbledore ihn darum bat, aber es war auch kein Wunder, bei dem gefährlichen und doch sorgfältig geplanten Vorhaben.

„Setz dich Harry."

Der Wuschelkopf tat wie ihm geheißen und sah seinen gegenüber an.

„Du weißt, wir haben nur noch drei Tage Zeit und ich würde gern von dir wissen, ob du dich stark genug fühlst, deine Aufgabe zu bestehen."

„Ich denke schon."

Harry sah Dumbledore in die Augen und sah zum ersten mal Angst in diesen. Angst um ihn, Angst um die Welt, aber auch Angst, dass er es vermasselte.

„Mir geht's gut!"

Es war gelogen und er wusste, dass Dumbledore es ihm nicht glaubte, dass er ihm ansah, dass er Angst hatte.

Der Schulleiter seufzte kaum vernehmbar.

„Okay. Kommst du bitte in zwei Tagen abends hierher? Wir gehen dann alles noch einmal durch und dann wird es Ernst werden..."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Allein der Gedanke Voldemort ein weiteres mal gegenüber zu stehen, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Nur wenige Minuten später lief er durch die Gänge Hogwarts in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Plötzlich hörte er aus einem Raum ein ihm wohl bekannte Stimme. Abruppt blieb er stehen.

„...Tagen!"

„Man ganz cool kleiner!"

„Nenn mich nicht kleiner!"

„Wie redest du mit mir?"

Erst jetzt erkannte Harry auch die andere Stimme.

„Du braust so auf in letzter Zeit, wenn man mit dir redet und dir irgendwas nicht passt! Is irgendwas? Also jetzt außer..."

„Nein!"

„Oho, du wirst rot! Bist du etwa verliebt?"

Draco wurde kleinlaut. Er wusste, dass egal was er tat, Mederi, sein Gegenüber, würde ihn sowieso durchschauen, also packte er lieber gleich mit der Wahrheit aus.

„Ja."

„Der Kleine ist verliebt! Ich glaubs nicht! In wen denn?"

„Sag ich dir doch nicht und noch mal, streiche das Wort Kleiner aus deinem Wortschatz, wenn du mit mir redest!"

„Ach komm schon Draco! Ich sags auch nicht weiter!"

„Das haben schon so viele gesagt, wenn sie ein Geheimnis von mir wissen wollten und im Endefekt haben sie es doch verraten!"

„Komm man, ich schwöre ich sags nicht weiter!"

„Okay, aber nur damit du aufhörst zu nerven!"

Vor der Tür rutschte Harry das Herz in die Hose. Sie hatten sich geschworen, niemanden von ihrem kleinem Geheimnis zu erzählen.

Draco zögerte kurz, dann antwortete er auf Mederis Frage.

„Granger. Ich muss die ganze verdammte Zeit an sie denken!"

„Granger? Wieso außgerechnet dieses Schlammblut?"

Harrys Mund fiel auf. Was sollte das? Was war hier los?

„Ich weiß nicht, es hat mich einfach gepackt, als ich sie Anfang des Jahres wieder gesehen habe."

„Du bist keimig! Sie ist ein Schlammblut und du bist ein Reinblütler! Das geht nicht! Was sagt Lucius dazu?"

„Du weißt, dass du nicht Lucius sagen darfst!"

„Ja, ja!"

„Vater meint das ist mein Problem."

„Das hat Lu..., dein Vater gesagt?"

„Wenn ich es doch sag!"

„Ist ja gut, ich glaub dir ja!"

„Ist auch besser so!"

„Ja, ich muss jetzt los. Snape erwartet mich."

„Denk an dein Versprechen!"

„Logo! Ein Schlammblut, ich glaub's nicht! Wie tief willst du sinken Malfoy?"

Letzteres sagte er nur zu sich selbst, so das Draco es nicht hören konnte.

Harry stand noch immer vor der Tür, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er spürte und hörte, dass Mederi, der 7-klässler aus Slytherin, auf ihn zu kam. Erst im letzten Moment schaffte es der Brillenträger noch seine Beine zu bewegen und sich hinter einem Vorsprung zu verstecken.

Als die beiden Slytherinboys gegangen waren, trottete Harry in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Für ihn war die Welt zusammen gebrochen. Den letzten halt, den er noch hatte, hatte er soeben verloren. Der Mensch, an den er sich in den letzte Tagen geklammert hatte, seit er selbst wusste, was ihm bevorstand, dieser Mensch hatte ihn nur benutzt, um Hermine näher zu kommen. Er, Harry, hatte ihn wirklich geliebt.

Er war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen. Dieser war vollkommen leer, was nicht verwunderlich war, denn immerhin war es schon nach Mitternacht. Er stieg leise in den Schlafsaal hoch, legte dort seine Klamotten ab, zog sich seinen Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett.

Noch lange lag er wach und dachte über Draco und über das Gespräch, welches er an diesem Abend gehört hatte, nach.

_Zu glauben das es dir gut geht _

_Und das du nicht an mich denkst _

_Tut mit weh, _

_Es ist ein mieses Gefühl, _

_Das mich so quält. _

---Flashback Ende ---

* * *

Bitte rewievt mir! Egal obs gefallen hat oder nicht, sagt mir eure Meinung!

Im übrigen, ich werde versuchen, das schnell vorangehen von Harry und Draco in Chap 1 mal nen bisschen genauer zu durchleuchten!


	4. Denkst du nie zurück

Ich habs geschafft! Hier is das nächste Chap! Tut mir echt Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. SORRY Eure Pan

Flashback

Er schlug die Augen auf und schon beim ersten Tageslicht, das er erblickte, viel ihm das Gespräch siedend heiß wieder ein. Langsam stand er auf, zog sich um und weckte Ron, denn es war schon längst Frühstückszeit. Es dauerte ein Weilchen bis der Rotschopf verstand, was sein Kumpel von ihm wollte, doch als er auf die Uhr sah fuhr er erschocken hoch und zog sich im Eiltempo seine Schulklamotten an.

Beim Frühstück trafen sie auf Dean, Seamus und Neville, die gerade aufgegessen hatten und sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke mit Snape machen wollten. Die beiden Nachzügler würgten sich innerhalb 2 Minuten ein recht mageres Frühstück rein und nur Minuten später saßen sie schnaufend im Zaubertränkeunterricht, gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Als Snape wir üblich seine Anweisungen an die Tafel schrieb, warf Harry Draco einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Der blonde hatte sich zu seinen Kumpeln Crabbe und Goyle gedreht und feichste gerade mit ihnen über einen Witz. Als er Harry's Blick in seinem Nacken spürte drehte er sich ‚zufällig' um und grinste den Griffindor an. Es war nicht sein übliches, überhebliches Grinsen, sondern ein liebes und nettes.

Schnell wandte der Brillenträger sich ab. Er fürchtete jemand würde die Tränen bemerken, die in seine Augen gestiegen waren, doch zum Glück waren alle, ausnahmslos bis auf Draco und er darauf konzentriert, Snapes Anweisungen richtig zu lesen und zu verstehen.

Und er hätte es auch tun sollen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweifte er mit den Gedanken ab, immer wieder landete er bei Draco und immer wieder musste er seine Augen von dem Blonden losreißen. Es scherte ihn nicht, dass Snape ihn mindestens fünf mal innerhalb der ersten Stunde anschrie und ihm im Endeffekt eine 6 verpasste. Es machte ihm nichts aus, nicht das geringste. Die zweite Zaubertrankstunde an diesem Morgen verlief nicht anders. Immer wieder landete er bei seinem bis gestern geglaubten Freund.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, war auch der Unterricht so gut wie vorbei. Zumindest für Harry und Ron. Nach einer Stunde schlafen in Geschichte der Zauberei und einer Stunde Verwandlung, machten sich die beiden Jungs und Hermine auf zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Hermines Schultag war noch lange nicht vorbei. Sie hatte noch Alte Runen, Muggelkunde und Aritmethik (oder so ähnlich). Nach einem ausgiebigen Mahl, ging Ron in den Schlafsaal, er wollte noch ein wenig schlafen und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zu Alte Runen. Unter dem Vorwand, frische Luft schnappen zu wollen, ging der schwarzhaarige raus aus den Gemäuern Hogwarts.

Er wusste selber nicht, warum er in die Heulende Hütte ging. Vielleicht war es der unbewusste Gedanke, Draco dort zu treffen. Doch was wäre wenn er ihn treffen würde? Was sollte er ihm sagen? „Hey Draco, ich habe dich belauscht."? Das ging nicht.

Ohne es zu merken, stand er plötzlich direkt vor ihm. Und da waren sie wieder, die grauen Augen, die so zärtlich blicken konnten. Doch mit aller Kraft riss er sich von ihnen los. Er musste ihn zur Rede stellen, er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn er die ganze Zeit an Hermine und Draco denken müsste.

„Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?" Der Slytherin tat unschuldig und doch konnte man die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme nicht überhören.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, was er sagen sollte. Er öffnete den Mund, und schloss ihn wieder. Eine Träne bildete sich in seinem rechten Auge und rollte langsam seine Wange herunter.

_Denkst du nie zurück _

_An unsre Anfangszeit, _

_Wo es gut war nur verliebt zu sein _

_Und zu hoffen, dass man dem andern reicht. _

„Hey!"

„Ich hab's gehört." Er wandte seinen Blick vom Boden ab und sah seinem Gegenüber wieder ins Gesicht, in jene schönen Augen.

„Was hast du gehört?" Er ahnte es, noch bevor sein Gegenüber den Mund aufmachte. „Oh nein, das glaubst du doch nicht etwa, oder? Sag mir das du das nicht glaubst!"

„Doch, ich glaube es. Ich habe dir in den letzten Tagen alles geglaubt. Und du wolltest nur näher an Hermine herankommen. Meine Gefühle waren echt, damit du es weißt, aber deine wahren es nicht..."

Er war zwischendurch immer lauter geworden, um am Ende in seinen Tränen zu ersticken.

„Es war eine Notlüge. Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Ich habe unser Geheimnis gehalten. Hey, Harry, sieh mich an. Können diese Augen lügen?"

Der Brillenträger wollte ihm glauben, doch er konnte nicht, sei Verstand sträubte sich dagegen.

„Aber warum hast du dann Hermine gesagt? Warum eine Gryffindor? Warum keine aus deinem Haus? Warum meine beste Freundin? Warum Draco?"

„Damit sich keiner wundert, dass ich immer so lange weg bin. Das ich nicht im Slytherinhaus ist, dass ich euch immer angucke."

Es klang einleuchtend und er wollte nicht seinem Verstand glauben, er wollte seinem herzen trauen.

„Sorry."

„Is doch nich so schlimm... ich hätte auch so reagiert. Los, komm, Kopf hoch. Ich bin nicht hier, um dir beim weinen zuzusehen!"

Ein schelmisches grinsen legte sich auf Malfoys Gesicht. Und auch der junge Potter lächelte nun.

„Du hast Recht!"

Langsam näherten sich die beiden einander. Harrys Hand fuhr unter Dracos T-Shirt und fuhr langsam dessen Rippenkonturen mit seinem Finger nach. Seine Zunge erkundete unterdessen Dracos Mund. Nun nahm sich der Schwarzhaarige auch seine zweite Hand zu Hilfe und streifte dem Blonden das T-Shirt ab. Schnell hatte auch Harry sich seinem entledigt und war mit seinem Freund auf dem Bett gelandet, auf dem einst Ron mit einem gebrochenem Bein lag. Langsam erforschte Draco mit seinem Mund Harrys Körper.

Es war bereits früher Abend, als Harry zurück in den gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kehrte. Ein lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich hab dich überall gesucht!"

„Ich äh, ich war in der Eulerei."

„Fünf Stunden lang?"

„Nein!" Harry lachte laut auf. „Anfangs war ich draußen, hab am See gesessen und die Sonne genossen. Dann bin ich nen bissl im Schloss herumgeirrt und dann, vor ner Stunde oder so, bin ich in die Eulerei. Was soll ich den fünf Stunden in der Eulerei?" Noch immer lachte er.

Nach einer Stunde hatte er gerade mal 1/3 seiner Hausaufgaben geschafft, doch es ging erst mal zum Essen.

Um 23.15 schlug der Gryffindor endlich sein Buch zu. Geschafft! Nach endlosem blättern, lesen und aufschreiben hatte er es endlich geschafft, seine eigentlich wenigen Hausaufgaben zu machen. Die Lehrer waren in letzter zeit sowieso sehr gütig, vor allem mit der sechsten Klasse. Kaum jemand wusste warum, doch Harry war sich im klaren darüber, dass dies ausschließlich noch die nächsten paar Tage so sein würde.

Doch würde es überhaupt noch weitergehen? Was würde passieren, wenn Harry versagte? Wenn er es nicht schaffte, den dunklen Lord zu bezwingen und selber sein Leben lassen würde?

Es war das erste mal, das er ernsthaft über sein Vorhaben nachdachte, oder besser, über die Folgen, wenn er scheitern sollte. Sicher, er selbst würde nicht mehr viel davon mitbekommen, doch was würde mit seinen Freunden geschehen? Mit Ron und Hermine? Würden sie davon kommen? Doch konnte man überhaupt davon kommen? Und was wäre mit Draco? Er grinste immer nur, wenn Harry ihm davon erzählte, er tat nichts anderes als grinsen. Verstand er überhaupt, was los war? Verstand er überhaupt, was auf dem Spiel stand? Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, das der Blonde alles nur für ein Spiel hielt, dass das ganze Leben für ihn ein einziges Spiel war. Denn alles was er tat, wenn sie über das Vorhaben, das gewagte, gefährliche Vorhaben sprachen, war grinsen, er grinste sein freundliches und schelmisches Grinsen zugleich. Würden sie je richtig zusammen sein können? Er hätte auf diese Frage wieder gegrinst...

_Irgendwann kam dieser Tag, _

_Als da erste Zweifel waren, _

_Ob unser weg wirklich endlos ist..._

Flashback Ende

„Hätte ich dein grinsen bloß richtig deuten können, nichts wäre passiert, wie es passiert ist, hätte ich dich entziffert", flüsterte Harry in die tobende See hinaus.

Es tut mir noch mal ganz dolle Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet...

Eure Pan


End file.
